


Memories Bring Back You

by Dpanda_17



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Nightmares, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sleepy Kisses, blancweek2021, theyre like 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dpanda_17/pseuds/Dpanda_17
Summary: When Adrien is shocked to himself as Chat Blanc instead of Chat Noir, the memories come flooding back to him.Written for the Blanc Week 2021 prompt: Memories
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031337
Kudos: 78





	Memories Bring Back You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: heavy angst

Chat looked around, stunned by the difference in the environment. The world was destructed, every inch of the Paris he knew and loved ruined. The Eiffel Tower, now covered in ice, had fallen. How had the city gotten so much colder? It was the middle of summer, wasn’t it? He felt chills sliver down his spine as he walked closer to his lady’s stone figure, her hand reached out to him and her face one of utter despair. What’d happened? He ran a hand over her pigtails, those she stopped wearing every day when she was fourteen. Why did she look three years younger all of a sudden? Horror struck his face once he realized his suit was white. White? That couldn’t be right!

He ran over to a puddle that froze over, checking his appearance in its reflection. His suit turned white, eyes an icy blue, hair platinum blond, and skin paler than before. He was akumatized. He was the one that caused devastation. His breathing became shallow as he looked out to the Paris he created, tears threatening to leave the comfort of his eyes. There was no one in sight, not a building still standing, not a single trace of life.

Except him. 

Chat Blanc sat down on what was left of the beloved tower as he tried to fathom what he was seeing. When had this happened? How? Why? How had he encased his lady, his Marinette, the love of his life in a stone prison? How’d he ended all life in the populous city of Paris? His leather-clad hands clenched and unclenched against the metal, fear and frustration building inside him. Before he could think, however, the memories came back to him. 

He saw his fourteen-year-old self discover Marinette was Ladybug.

He saw their first kiss and heard the cheers from Marinette’s friends. 

Tears began to build up in his eyes once Present Chat saw that he revealed himself as Chat Noir. 

How was this his reality? How had he let all of this happen?

Then he saw his mother. Hawkmoth. The utter despair on his own face when the black butterfly made its way to his bell. 

“I’m sorry, Ladybug,” he had whispered. 

Present Chat Blanc looked over at his lady once again, sobbing as he drew closer. His knees were on the verge of giving out as they trembled with every step. Was he destined to live a life alone? A life without her? That was one he didn’t want to live. His heart was pounding so fast, faster than it ever had before. How pathetic was it that he couldn’t even control his emotions? He could’ve stopped this! He could’ve been living a good life with his lady. 

He fell to his knees, letting out a deafening scream, filled with his pain and sorrow. He’d never feel her kisses again, her hugs, her beautiful scent of vanilla and cinnamon. How she would hug him from behind, bring croissants to his photoshoots–

“Chaton?” He heard a voice.

His eyes opened, bring him back to his bedroom. Through the window, he could see Paris. Rebuilt. Flourishing. Not an arctic wasteland. He looked at his hands, now bare and no longer trapped in the white suit. He felt his face, his clothes. It was all a dream. His fifteen-year-old self had never turned to Chat Blanc. He looked beside him, a worried Marinette staring at him. 

“Adrien!” She frantically whispered to not wake anyone else up. His father couldn’t know she was here or else he’d be grounded for eternity. “Are you okay? I woke up to here you crying, and you’re drenched in sweat, and I was trying to help you–”

Her words were cut off by his bone-crushing hug. “Thank god you’re still alive. Promise me you’ll never ever leave me.” 

She nodded, slightly confused. “I promise, kitty.”

“Tell me that you’ll never let me become Chat Blanc.” 

She stiffened, the haunting memories of how she had to travel to the future to defeat a villainous version of her beloved partner. Lucky for them, when they did reveal their identities accidentally on Marinette’s seventeenth birthday, it didn’t go downhill at all. Regardless, she nodded again. “I swear on my life.” 

“Good. What I saw was scary.” 

She wanted to say that fighting him had been scary too, but then he’d get even more apprehensive over the fact that all this had truly happened, albeit in an alternate universe. Instead, she crushed her lips against his, sealing her promises. 

He kissed her back, his hands traveling up in her already messed-up hair. He held onto her like she was his lifeline, his only chances of survival. Their kisses were sloppy, as though they were both still half asleep, but Adrien enjoyed it nonetheless. What he saw wasn’t a reality. This was his reality. One where he was beside his lady, his princess, his Marinette. One where he had friends and two bakers that treated him like a son. One where he was able to go to school and study, even trying to convince his father to let him go to college to learn physics and not to learn business. Even if it was flawed, it was miles better than that nightmare he witnessed. 

“I love you,” Adrien whispered, now calmer. “And I promise I’ll always be by your side too, milady.” 

“I love you too, kitten,” she replied, snuggling back into his arms as they drifted back off to sleep, nightmare-free.

Adrien sighed, reveling in the warmth of his girlfriend, happy that he wouldn’t have to ever miss her kisses, her hugs, her heavenly scent. And here she was, right by his side. 

But most of all, he was so happy those memories weren’t his actuality


End file.
